


STARDOM

by unknown_name



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Amusement Parks, Bonding, During Canon, Friendship, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown_name/pseuds/unknown_name
Summary: The story of an ordinary day in the life of an extraordinary boy, and a fortunate day in the life of his unfortunate friend.





	STARDOM

It was only early morning when Kurusu Akira realized that today probably wouldn't be an exciting day.  
  
Homework was already done, the Leblanc coffee shop couldn't be any cleaner, all the requests on the Phantom Thief Channel had been fulfilled, all of his friends were busy, and so Kurusu Akira was bored.  
It was hard to believe somebody as extraordinary as him could experience boredom and yet, here he was, standing listlessly behind the counter of the empty shop, cleaning a cup that didn't need it.   
  
Eventually, he figured this wasn't the best way to distract himself and breathed a long sigh. Thankfully, he knew his boredom wouldn't last long, for a quick glance at his phone told him it was 10 in the morning – the opening hour. He left the cup on the counter and eagerly made for the front door to flip the "Closed" sign over to "Open." Having customers around would be a sure way to keep him busy.  
  
But then, as he was about to unlock the door, a realization suddenly dawned on him, along with a jolt of annoyance. He had completely forgotten that Sakura Sojiro had told him to open the shop one hour later than usual today, for a reason he couldn't remember. The teenager clicked his tongue in frustration, flipped the sign back to "Closed", and returned behind the counter with the intent to put the cup away. He reached for it, but in an infuriating stroke of bad luck, the cup slipped out of his hands to shatter into pieces upon hitting the floor, and that was enough for Kurusu Akira to decide that no, today definitely wasn't going to be fun at all.  
  
The thought had scarcely entered his brain when somebody knocked on the door. His first reaction was to ignore them – the sign read "Closed", after all – but he quickly changed his mind upon recognizing the figure waiting outside. Stepping over the pieces of ceramic, he unlocked the door to let the customer in, but Akechi Goro didn't move.  
  
"I'm sorry, are you closed today? Maybe I should–" he fretted, uncertain.  
  
"No, that's fine. Come in." the other interrupted, and with a grateful smile, the detective followed him inside the shop to take his usual seat at the counter while the black-haired boy returned behind it.  
  
"What's up?" Kurusu Akira asked, now busy brewing Akechi's favorite blend unprompted.  
  
"Nothing much." he simply answered, but the vacant, tired look in his eyes told Kurusu Akira otherwise. He figured it would be best not to press the issue for now.  
  
Akechi glanced around a bit uncomfortably before speaking again. "I hope I am not being a bother. If I had known you were closed today, I wouldn't have–"  
  
"I told you, it's alright. It's not like you could have known." the black-haired boy assured while pouring the coffee into a cup. "Besides, we're not closed today, it's just that Sojiro-san told me to open the shop one hour later than usual. I don't think it matters if you're a bit early."  
  
"I see..." Akechi responded, a faraway look in his eyes that was quickly replaced by a faint glint of joy when Kurusu Akira presented him with the cup of coffee. Mumbling words of gratitude, he took a tiny sip, which seemed apparently good enough to get an appreciative smile out of him.   
  
"It's really delicious. I think I could drink this every single day and never get tired of it." he complimented, his eyes bright.  
  
His smile seemed so genuine Kurusu Akira couldn't help but return it. A subdued jolt of excitement prickled the inside of his stomach, along with a swell of pride. Akechi had praised his coffee-brewing skills more than once in the past, but the pleasant feeling washing over the black-haired boy never dulled over time. "Glad to hear you like it."  
  
The room fell silent. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but a calm, relaxing one, broken only from time to time by Akechi gently putting the cup back on the saucer between each sip. Something quickly broke the serenity between them, however – the brown-haired boy's phone buzzed all of a sudden, and his gaze darkened upon checking it out.  
  
"Not again..." he muttered, more or less to himself, but his alarmed tone of voice didn't get past Kurusu Akira.  
  
"What's wrong?" the black-haired boy asked, doing his best to act as though he wasn't trying to pry.  
  
Akechi didn't answer immediately, peering at him like he was measuring his worth to know. Judging by the way his shoulders slumped and how weariness had returned to his face, it seemed he found no objection in satisfying Kurusu Akira's curiosity.   
  
"I've been receiving lots of messages lately... At first, it wasn't so bad, but they became so overwhelming I had no choice but to change my phone number... and even so, it didn't stop them from coming every single day. My inbox got so flooded that I missed a very important message from Sae-san the other day... she wasn't happy." he explained, grimacing at what definitely didn't seem like a pleasant memory.  
  
The atmosphere in the room grew tense. So did Kurusu Akira.  
  
"... At least, you can't deny your fans are very dedicated to you. I'm sure many people would love to be in your shoes. Ryuji sure would, he's always talking about how nice it would be to get all the girls like the Detective Prince does..." he said with a chuckle, hoping to lighten the mood a bit with his little anecdote.  
  
Akechi didn't laugh. The blank stare he gave him was enough for the teenager to realize he was misunderstanding something and he awkwardly brought a hand to the back of his head. As he was trying to figure out how to salvage the situation, the detective suddenly shoved his cell phone toward Kurusu Akira's nose. He said nothing, but there was no need for an explanation – what he was showing the black-haired boy spoke for itself, and Kurusu Akira felt himself grow cold.  
  
"i'LL nEvER forGIVe yOU foR taLKIng shIT aboUT tHE phANToM thIEVeS!!! i hoPE thEY reFORm YOU nEXt!!! i waS tHe OnE wHO subMItTeD yoUR nAME to thEIR wEBSiTe!!!"  
  
Kurusu Akira didn't know what to make of what he just read, but a sudden flash of realization provided him with the beginning of an inkling. While he now remembered hearing something about Akechi's popularity reaching abysmal levels, it didn't cross his mind that people would openly lash out at the detective as a consequence. It felt a bit wrong, especially when the Phantom Thieves' own popularity skyrocketed meanwhile. It was almost like attaching two buckets connected by a long rope to the pulley of a well and pour water into one of them. While it would be pulled down by gravity, the other bucket would rise effortlessly thanks to the traction provided by the first one.  
Realizing he actually wasn't in much of a mood to ponder physics, the teenager shook his head and redirected his attention to Akechi. He had put his phone down on the counter and was now staring at his cup, a great sigh escaping his lips.  
  
Eventually, the tense atmosphere became too much for the black-haired boy to bear and he spoke up, hesitation and urgency piercing through his speech in equal parts. "Those messages you get non-stop... they are... all like this?"   
  
This was a foolish question, and he knew it – the answer was obvious.   
  
"... Yes." Akechi confirmed flatly, his gaze not meeting with Kurusu Akira's, who suddenly felt hit by a wave of guilt that was hard to conceal. "It started happening a few weeks ago. Then again, it is my fault."  
  
The black-haired boy's confused silence convinced him to elaborate. "It isn't a secret that I am against the Phantom Thieves' activities. Even now, I still think what they are doing is wrong, and people used to agree with me, I think."  
  
Kurusu Akira did his best to try and remain impassive, but it turned out there was no need to – Akechi still wasn't looking at him. "But now, everybody supports them. It is only natural that they would bash those who openly oppose them, like me."   
  
Akechi's words were spoken calmly, but seemed to echo somewhat bitterly inside the room. His entire body drooped on his chair, and he continued. "Even Sae-san scolded me, telling me I should be more careful about what I say on TV. She said I was damaging the police's reputation by being so outspoken about the thieves."  
  
His unease growing with each one of Akechi's statements, Kurusu Akira opened his mouth to reply, only to stop himself at the sight of an unexpected smile showing on the detective's lips.  
  
"But you know... that person might be doing me a favor." he said as he reached for his phone, gazing at the message again. "If I am the thieves' next target, I might finally uncover how they proceed to steal hearts and thus reform people."  
  
His smile didn't extend to his eyes. Kurusu Akira felt a cold lump form in the pit of his stomach, and with what reassurance he could manage, he finally spoke up. "... The Phantom Thieves only go after people who deserve it. Even if the request to reform you was pushed to the top, they would ignore it. Last time I checked, you are not corrupt or morally questionable."  
  
For a moment, Akechi stayed silent. Then, he brought the back of his hand to his mouth and chuckled quietly. "You're right. I'm not."  
  
A long silence filled the air, quite different from the previous, relaxing one. There was still plenty of coffee left in the detective's cup but he drank no more, seemingly lost in thought. Kurusu Akira was as well, his mind struggling to figure out how he could relieve Akechi from the constant abuse directed at him. The result of his reflection was... nothing.  
  
"I'm sorry." Akechi said ruefully all of a sudden, snapping the black-haired boy out of his thoughts. "I didn't mean to complain, it's just that..."  
  
He didn't finish his sentence, but Kurusu Akira knew what he was going to say. Akechi had made it clear time and time again he enjoyed his presence and found him easy to talk to, after all. The black-haired boy couldn't pretend he wasn't okay with that.  
  
For a moment, he observed the detective, who was now listlessly skimming through his messages with a pitiful look on his face. It took only a glance for Kurusu Akira to figure out the ordeal got to Akechi possibly more than he was letting on, for the faintest traces of dark circles were visible under his eyes. It clashed with his otherwise perfectly well-kept appearance, like a big drop of black paint ruining a masterpiece. His weary eyes suggested restless nights, likely interrupted by his worries or by his phone waking him up – assuming Akechi didn't give in and turn it off at night. The guilt consuming the black-haired boy made some room for pity.  
  
"... Can't you just track down those people using their numbers and arrest them for harassment?" he asked tentatively.  
  
The detective's lips curled into a very small, amused smile while he returned his phone to his pocket. Clearly, Kurusu Akira had just said something stupid. "I could, but with the amount of numbers cluttering my inbox, it would take me forever to track them all down. And besides..."  
  
Akechi interrupted himself, suddenly looking somewhat uncertain. His gaze met with Kurusu Akira's for a moment before he averted it again, and the expression on his face looked like nothing else so much as embarrassment. "... I don't really feel like going after them. It would be... childish."  
  
Kurusu Akira didn't ask him to elaborate – the implication was clear enough. He figured Akechi was possibly too proud to let the world know how affected he was by the situation, and addressing the issue would mean betraying his pride. He chose to endure it all in silence, and the black-haired boy would respect his choice. Now that he thought about it, he would probably do the same as the detective if he were in his shoes.  
  
Even so, the unfairness of Akechi's situation bothered him. Something felt jarring, and he quickly gave words to his thoughts. "... You know, come to think of it, isn't it strange how people treat you like... an idol, rather than a detective?"  
  
The brown-haired boy looked up straight at him, intrigued, but kept quiet. Kurusu Akira continued. "The way your fans talk about you, you'd think they are in love with a movie star or a worldwide famous fashion model. It's like they're obsessed with something you're not, and have now turned on you just because you happened to do your job as a detective."  
  
Akechi thought for a moment before replying. Once again, he looked away.  
  
"... Yes, now that you mention it, it really is strange, isn't it?" was all he said while staring at a meaningless point on the counter. Something told Kurusu Akira this was not a conversation to be pursued.  
  
Sensing it would be best to leave Akechi alone for now, he went to grab the broom and dustpan in the closet nearby to clean up the broken pieces of ceramic, still scattered on the floor. No sooner had he completed the task than the bell at the front door chimed. Somebody stepped inside the shop – Sakura Sojiro, holding a plastic bag in one hand. His eyes stopped on the brown-haired boy and he turned to address Kurusu Akira. He was not happy.  
  
"I was about to ask you why the door was unlocked, but I guess I already got my answer." he grumbled while removing his hat and tossing it aside on the counter. "Didn't I tell you not to open the shop before 11?"  
  
Kurusu Akira winced ever so slightly at the note of anger in his voice, but Akechi came to the rescue – he immediately stood up and bowed respectfully. "Please don't be angry at him, Sakura-san. He did tell me the shop was closed, but I refused to leave and he reluctantly let me in. I really wanted to drink some coffee."  
  
The black-haired boy couldn't help but part his lips a little. Akechi's lie had flowed so effortlessly, it would be easy to think he was a born liar. It didn't help that his friendly smile was extremely convincing.  
  
For a moment, Sojiro looked torn between annoyance and compliance. He didn't take too long to make up his mind. "... I suppose it doesn't matter much anyway."  
  
He then glanced around, looking for something that apparently wasn't there, given his confused expression.  
  
"Where's Morgana? I brought him something to eat." he said while lifting up the plastic bag in his hand for Kurusu Akira to see.   
  
"He's with your daughter. They're probably playing video games." the black-haired boy answered with a shrug.  
  
The older man sighed and brought a hand to the back of his neck in weariness. "Again? Won't she ever be interested in anything else?"  
  
Akechi looked somewhat uncomfortable, as though he weren't sure he had the right to listen to family matters that didn't concern him. His eyes darted from the man to Kurusu Akira and he opened his mouth, but whatever he was going to say never left his throat – the shop owner beat him to the punch. "Guess I'll drop by the house for a few minutes. I have some stuff to bring back here anyway."  
  
He spun around and, as he was about to pull the door open, he looked over his shoulder at the black-haired boy. "Since I'm back early, you don't need to stay for the opening. If you go out, don't forget to lock the door."  
  
Without waiting for an answer, he stepped outside. Kurusu Akira took some time to ponder his words. Now that he thought about it, the prospect of going out didn't sound unappealing at all – the beaming sun of late September was filling the room with its warm light, and the seemingly pleasant temperature outside might as well be an invitation to make the most of it.  
  
"Sakura-san seems like a good father." Akechi suddenly remarked, now sitting at the counter again. His friendly smile had returned, but the black-haired boy swore he saw a glint of bitterness flashing in his eyes for a split second.  
  
"He sure is." he simply answered, observing the detective. It was difficult to tell what was going on inside Akechi's mind in that moment. Judging by the vacant look on his face, whatever he was thinking about seemed to have completely engrossed him.  
  
Suddenly, an idea flashed in Kurusu Akira's mind, and he wasted no time in sharing it. "Hey, Akechi."  
  
The brown-haired looked up with a small jump, as though startled awake from a deep slumber.  
  
"Wanna go to Dome Town together? You know, the amusement park."  
  
Akechi blinked, clearly taken aback by the unexpected offer. For a moment, he looked entirely lost, like he had no idea how to react. His composure hadn't completely returned when he eventually replied. "The amusement park? Well..."  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun." Kurusu Akira insisted. "Today's Sunday, you can afford to take a day off."  
  
The sudden look of distress showing on the brown-haired boy's face indicated this wasn't really the problem. "I wouldn't mind going, but..."  
  
"Are you afraid people will recognize you?" the other finished in a flash of insight, and he knew his guess was spot on before Akechi could answer, for his eyes had gone wide with surprise.   
  
Kurusu Akira looked the teenager up and down and couldn't help but sigh. "You know, dressing like this doesn't exactly help you preserve your anonymity."  
  
"... Huh?" the brown-haired boy mumbled as he glanced at his clothes, and this was enough to get an amused smile out of Kurusu Akira – Akechi was so clueless, it was almost funny, especially since he was supposed to be a genius detective. Even on a Sunday, he had chosen to wear a white shirt buttoned all the way to the collar and whose sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, along with a sophisticated deep blue tie. Clearly, it hadn't occurred to him this wasn't the wisest move to make, especially when half of the city could recognize him at a glance.  
  
"... I'll be right back." Kurusu Akira said, and before Akechi could react, he was already upstairs in his bedroom, messing his clothes around until his eyes stopped on what he was looking for. He hurried down the stairs again and was greeted by a very confused look on the detective's face.  
  
"Is that... a hoodie?" he asked, uncertain, although the answer to his question was obvious. "... Ah!"  
  
Akechi struggled a bit, but the black-haired boy would have none of it. In a swift movement, he had forced the hoodie onto the detective, and it took a few minutes of twisting around to pass his arms through the sleeves. The task complete, Kurusu Akira smiled, pleased with the sight – it was a perfect fit. He threw the hood on the brown-haired boy's head for good measure.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing..." Akechi groaned, a hint of annoyance on his face and voice that seemed strangely uncharacteristic of him. Kurusu Akira didn't answer and presented him with the rest of the outfit he planned to have him wear. It earned him a look of suspicion. "... What is this?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? It's a pair of sunglasses and a surgical mask." the teenager sassed matter-of-factly, as though Akechi was a complete idiot for not figuring this out by himself. Judging by his eyes narrowing to slits, the detective didn't appreciate his sense of humor.  
  
"I know what those are!" he snapped, and Kurusu Akira couldn't help but smile mischievously in response. "I'm asking you what the hell you're doing!"  
  
Suddenly, Akechi looked terribly embarrassed, not unlike a child caught playing video games at night instead of sleeping like he was supposed to. He tried to hide his blush by looking away, but it did little good – Kurusu Akira had already witnessed it. It didn't take long for the black-haired boy to understand why Akechi was so flustered, for this small outburst was a far cry from his otherwise perfect, prim and proper attitude that had earned him so many fans. He couldn't deny how jarring this sudden change of attitude was, but he decided not to press the issue. Besides, Kurusu Akira thought as his smile widened a little, Akechi's fit of anger hadn't been harmful at all – if anything, it had been amusing, but something told him that sharing this opinion wouldn't exactly be a smart move.  
  
"Relax, Akechi. If you wear this, nobody will be able to tell who you are, even the people that want your head." he explained, speaking quietly so as to calm the other down.  
  
It occurred to the black-haired boy that this last statement probably wasn't entirely necessary, but it looked like it had managed to convince the detective, for he eventually reached for the mask and the glasses. After putting them on, he stood up and faced Kurusu Akira, who nodded in approval at the sight – Akechi was scarcely recognizable.  
  
The detective didn't seem so enthusiastic. His voice was muffled by the mask and the black-haired boy had to pay particularly close attention to make out all of his words.   
  
"I am not sure why, but I feel like... I am about to go rob a convenience store or something." he muttered, and even behind the glasses, Kurusu Akira could sense how pitiful his expression was.   
  
The adolescent didn't answer immediately, his sight lingering on the brown-haired boy's new outfit. Akechi's statement was probably more spot on than he believed it to be – the combination of the grey hoodie, the sunglasses and the surgical mask indeed gave off the feeling that he was about to commit some low acts of vandalism. For a moment, Kurusu Akira kept quiet. Then, he burst into laughter, causing the detective to jump in surprise.  
  
"You know... you really do look like you're about to rob a store..." he said with a grin, but his amusement didn't seem to be unanimous. "Come on, don't get angry. It doesn't look bad on you at all. And besides, what matters is that nobody can recognize you now."  
  
Akechi, who had torn off his glasses in annoyance, glowered at him. His shoulders eventually slumped, however, and he let out a sigh of dejection. "... I suppose you're right. Still, I think I can do without the glasses."  
  
On those words, he left the sunglasses on the counter, along with the 280 yen for the coffee. Kurusu Akira shrugged in response – the mask and the hoodie alone were certainly effective enough.   
  
"Let's go then." the black-haired boy declared, and just like that, they were gone. A bright, warm sun shone on them – prompting Akechi to wonder if he shouldn't have taken the sunglasses after all – but a gentle breeze prevented the heat from being stifling. The subway ride was straightforward and peaceful. Nobody paid much attention to the detective, only glancing at his heavy clothing as they possibly told themselves it was too warm outside to be dressed that way, and Kurusu Akira could practically hear Akechi thinking that, on second thought, the disguise actually wasn't such a bad idea. Eventually, they reached their destination, much faster than expected – their friendly small talk had been entertaining enough for Kurusu Akira to lose track of time. Thanks to the late morning hour, there was practically no queue at the front gates, and the two teenagers were now lost in a sea of people, their eyes darting everywhere to try and take in as much of their surroundings as they could.  
  
Kurusu Akira took out the map he had been given at the front entrance and called to Akechi, forcing his voice to overpower the murmur of the crowd. "What would you like to do first? How about the roller coaster?"  
  
Akechi's face fell a little at the words "roller coaster" but Kurusu Akira didn't notice, too busy groaning at the tiny sentence written next to the name of the ride. "... Wait, nevermind, it says it's closed until the end of November. Talk about bad luck."  
  
"Yeah, that's really a shame, isn't it...?" the detective agreed, his smile showing even behind the surgical mask.  
  
For some reason, Akechi sounded way happier than Kurusu Akira expected him to be after hearing such disappointing news, but he shrugged it off.   
  
"How about the ferris wheel? It's a bit boring, but it's a start..." the black-haired boy suggested hesitantly, not feeling particularly excited, but Akechi unfortunately didn't raise any objections. Ten minutes later, they were on the ride, inside something that was little more than a basket suspended in the air with a small roof to protect them from the harsh sunlight. Despite the warm weather, both teenagers couldn't help but shiver a little – the higher they were, the stronger the wind whipped their faces.  
... Actually, the wind was perhaps a little bit _too_ strong. When Akechi spoke, he gave words to Kurusu Akira's growing concern.  
  
"... Don't you think it's going... a little too fast?" he asked, his voice almost timid. "I've never been on a ferris wheel before, but aren't they supposed to be... calm, pleasant rides?"  
  
"Uh..." was all the black-haired boy found to reply, grimacing as a very uncomfortable sensation took over his stomach, the sort that one would feel when experiencing free falling. The detective was right – this ferris wheel was going much, much faster than it was supposed to.  
  
"There's a lot of creaking and squeaking too..." Akechi continued as he glanced at a mess of screws and pulleys above him, seemingly oblivious to the teenager's increasing discomfort. "Do you think it's safe?"  
  
Kurusu Akira swallowed hard. He decided it would be best not to tell Akechi that he felt like one strong gust of wind would likely be enough to knock them over and possibly cause them to die a painful death. Not because he didn't want to scare the detective, but because he didn't want to scare _himself_ even further than he already was at the moment. Besides, his pride was on the line – he didn't want to lose face when Akechi seemed relatively calm, calmer than he thought was normal given the urgency of the situation.  
  
The thought had only just entered Kurusu Akira's mind when suddenly, the basket shook violently for a reason he couldn't explain. Figuring his pride actually didn't matter that much, he reached desperately for the pole in the middle of the basket, holding on to it like his life depended on it, when–  
  
"Aah!"  
  
Kurusu Akira blinked. The yelp of fear coming from the detective had been so unexpected that the nervousness cluttering the black-haired boy's mind made some room for confusion – and then a tinge of smugness.  
  
"Akechi... are you scared?" he asked innocently, fighting the urge to smirk, only to fail spectacularly at doing so.  
  
"... No, I'm not." Akechi denied flatly, but his quick breathing betrayed his words.  
  
"Don't pretend you're not even a little afraid!" Kurusu Akira suddenly snapped, torn between annoyance and amusement at the detective's childish stubbornness. "You're gripping the edge of your seat so hard your knuckles are white!"  
  
Even behind his mask, the black-haired boy could sense how Akechi was blushing furiously upon being busted. It appeared outrage won over embarrassment however, for he retorted in much the same tone of voice. "You're one to talk! You are just as scared as I am!"  
  
The black-haired boy opened his mouth to deny but ended up merely sighing instead, figuring this was a battle that wasn't worth fighting, and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine... yeah, I am."  
  
Ignoring the glint of triumph flashing in Akechi's eyes, Kurusu Akira couldn't help but sigh again, in relief this time, when their ordeal finally came to an end. They stumbled out of the ride at once, both feeling as though their lifespans had been considerably shortened.  
  
Suddenly, Akechi gave an unexpected, cheerful laugh. It seemed he had recovered from the undesired thrill much faster than the black-haired boy.  
  
"Well, you can't say ferris wheels are boring anymore, now can you? It was almost like a roller coaster." he chirped, his eyes forming two perfect crescents on his face.  
  
Kurusu Akira looked at him for a moment before awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "I guess you have a point..."  
  
A short silence filled the air around them before Akechi broke it.  
  
"What now?" he wondered, clearly eager to explore the rest of the park. It didn't take long for the black-haired boy to figure out what they should do next – the sudden rumbling sound coming from the detective's stomach was enough of a clue, and even the surgical mask couldn't entirely conceal the sheepish grin on Akechi's face.  
  
"Let's get something to eat." Kurusu Akira suggested, earning a nod of approval in response. The amusement park was crowded, so much that the teenagers had to practically force their way through to reach the nearest food cart. It was difficult to focus, however, for there was so much to see around them – the world was a blur of people and mesmerizing sights. Next to them, an employee of the park had just launched thousands of colorful balloons into the sky, prompting the crowd around him to cheer in delight. Howls of laughter could be heard in the distance, coming from people riding the bumper cars nearby. A giant, wide slide towered over them, parents and children sliding down its ten rows only to immediately climb up the stairs and repeat the process. The haunted house they came across attracted Kurusu Akira's attention, but Akechi's level of enthusiasm didn't match his – clearly, he didn't feel so much like going.   
  
Distracted by the effervescence around them, they nearly forgot about their destination. As if to remind them, a sweet, pleasant smell of kettle corn, funnel cake and peach cobbler wafted toward them, causing Kurusu Akira to salivate a bit and Akechi's eyes to light up. No sooner had they spotted the source of the intoxicating scent than somebody called to them.  
  
"Hey, you two! How about testing your shooting skills? It's only 860 yen a game!"  
  
The teenagers turned around. The offer was coming from a middle-aged man standing inside a shooting gallery. He gave them a look full of expectation.   
  
"860 yen a game?" Kurusu Akira scoffed in disbelief, unable to comprehend how the man could have said it with so much confidence. "Talk about a big rip-off... let's go, Akechi."  
  
Realizing the brown-haired boy wasn't following behind, he spun around. "Akechi?"  
  
The detective, who had been staring at the hundreds of plush toys hanging on the ceiling of the stand and waiting to be won, glanced at Kurusu Akira. His eyes turned into crescents again. "How about giving it a try?"  
  
His soft, gentle voice managed to melt Kurusu Akira's firmness, if only slightly, who let out a sigh in a manner not unlike that of a long-suffering parent.  
  
"Well, go ahead if you really want to, but don't expect me to do something other than watching." he grudgingly muttered, barely making an effort to lower his voice and ignoring the dirty look the man shot him. "With that price, it's no wonder nobody pays attention to his game."  
  
Akechi merely smiled in response and reached into his pocket for some change. No sooner had he gathered the required 860 yen than the man practically snatched them from his hand, giving him a toothy smile as he did. The detective didn't seem fazed and answered with a smile of his own.  
  
The owner pressed a button on a control panel next to him and dozens of cartoony animal-shaped boards rose in unison across the entire shooting gallery. Akechi grabbed the rifle chained to the counter and listened attentively to his instructions.  
  
"The blue targets are worth 50 points and the red ones 100. If you can get 3000 points within thirty seconds, you win a prize." the man explained, gesturing toward the toys on the ceiling. "When half the time is gone, the game will automatically stop to give you a few seconds to reload, but you'd better hurry before it starts again. We wouldn't want you to waste too much time..."  
  
"Wait a minute." Kurusu Akira interrupted. He couldn't pretend he was especially surprised at this blatant display of unfairness. "Aren't you supposed to reload in his place? Isn't that what every other shooting range owners do?"  
  
One corner of the man's lips twitched almost imperceptibly – it appeared he was having trouble resisting an urge to choke the black-haired boy to death. Kurusu Akira merely smirked in return.  
  
Akechi, for his part, didn't seem to share his thirst for fairness – he looked more concerned about finding a way to defuse the situation.  
  
"It's alright, I don't mind trying to reload by myself even if I take a bit more time than needed–" he began soothingly, only to let out a small exclamation of surprise when the three rows of targets suddenly started scrolling right to left and left to right, independently from one another. Kurusu Akira's eyes widened, but his astonishment almost instantaneously gave way to outrage – Akechi had been caught off-guard and was now clearly at a disadvantage when it came to time. He opened his mouth to snap at the man again...  
... and then stopped.  
  
For each split second that passed, one target went down, almost as though the bullets inside Akechi's rifle were homing in on them. No matter how fast the boards moved, he seemed to hit them all effortlessly, quickly amassing hundreds of points one after another. In a bit more than ten seconds, his score had already broken through the thousands. The black-haired boy could only stare in awe. So did the owner.  
  
Without warning, the panels stopped in their tracks to allow Akechi time to reload but, as he reached for the spare magazine on the counter, the man grudgingly wrenched the rifle out of his hands to reload it himself – he probably felt Kurusu Akira's stare burning into him. He then gave it back to the detective who blinked several times, only to get immediately engrossed in the game again. It was with some effort that the black-haired boy tore his sight away from the fascinating scene to observe him. He looked considerably different from his usual, cheerful self – his face was serious, his eyes little more than slits of extreme concentration, and it seemed almost like he had stopped breathing so as to prevent himself from moving too much. There was something about Akechi's manner that suggested  _professionalism_ , for a lack of better words. His perfect posture and the precision of his shots cemented the thought in Kurusu Akira's mind – either Akechi was extremely lucky, or he had already fired a weapon before. The second option seemed more likely, and the black-haired boy wasn't sure what to make of it.  
  
With each leap of the rifle came a deafening report that attracted some stares from the people around, but Akechi didn't let himself get distracted. It was almost like he was withdrawn from the world, and all he could now see were the silhouettes in front of him waiting to be shot down. And then, when less than a split second was left, the thousands of light bulbs surrounding the frame of the shooting gallery suddenly blinked to life, along with a cheerful chime of bells. The bright, orange number showing on the LED panel next to the owner read "3000."  
  
Akechi gently put the rifle on the counter and gave the man what could only be a beaming smile. The owner looked for all the world like he had been struck by lightning. Not giving him time to recover, the brown-haired boy pointed at a particular soft toy somewhere above the owner's head. "Can I have this one, please?"  
  
"... Huh? Uh, sure." the other stammered, his eyes so wide Kurusu Akira thought they might pop, and a few seconds later, both teenagers walked away from the shooting range, Akechi's prize held tight in his arms. Just as the black-haired boy opened his mouth to praise him for this amazing feat, the detective presented him with the plush toy.  
  
"Here... for you."  
  
Kurusu Akira was taken aback.   
  
"... Huh? You won it by yourself, Akechi, I have no right to have it."  
  
The detective looked somewhat embarrassed for a moment and grazed his cheek with his index finger. "Um, actually, I gave the shooting range a try only because I wanted you to have this plush toy... Don't you think it looks exactly like Sakura-san's cat?"  
  
Kurusu Akira hadn't paid much attention to the prize Akechi had chosen, but upon closer inspection, he couldn't deny the brown-haired boy was right – it looked indeed a lot like Morgana's cat form. It was almost like it was actually modeled after him.  
  
"And since you seem very close to that cat, I figured that... you might appreciate having something that reminded you of it." Akechi continued, his gaze no longer meeting with Kurusu Akira's.  
  
After a moment that seemed to stretch on forever, realization finally dawned on the teenager, along with a jolt of gratitude. Touched by this act of consideration, he gave the detective what was possibly the warmest smile to ever show on his face.  
  
"Thanks, Akechi. I'll take good care of it." he said as he accepted the present. In a swift movement, he unzipped the upper half of his jacket and slid the toy into it, then proceeded to zip it back up. Only the head of the cat was peeking out of his jacket. There was something endearing about the sight.  
  
The detective looked like he was about to say something in return, but the loud rumble coming from his stomach stopped him in his tracks. Kurusu Akira smiled and spun around, toward the food cart they had already spotted before the shooting gallery owner called to them. With a mutual nod, they made for it, and couldn't help but salivate at the sight of pastries and sweets greeting them inside the display, each one more appealing than the last. The black-haired boy settled for an elephant ear. Akechi, meanwhile, decided to take a sample of every food available, from cotton candy to a small bag of kettle corn. Kurusu Akira's eyebrows shot up, but he chose not to make any comments.  
  
Their purchases done, the teenagers looked around for a spot in the shade, unwilling to eat under such a harsh sun. They were lucky enough to notice an empty bench nearby, protected from the sunlight thanks to the large tree next to it. They made a beeline for it before somebody else claimed it as their own and settled down, eager for their improvised picnic. The black-haired boy unwrapped his pastry and immediately dug in. He didn't notice right away how Akechi seemed to be having trouble with his own food.  
  
"I told her not to give me too much cotton candy, but there's enough to feed six or seven people..." he said with a pitiful look on his face while pulling his surgical mask under his chin. "There's no way we can finish this, even together..."  
  
Indeed, the pink cloud of sugar in Akechi's hand was so big and imposing it might be enough to replace an entire week of meals. His complaint didn't seem to dull his appetite, however, and he tore off a small piece of the candy to bring it to his lips. The caution reflected in his eyes immediately stepped aside for delight. "I didn't think it would taste that good!"  
  
Those words caught Kurusu Akira very much by surprise. The way Akechi had said them so casually indicated he probably didn't realize how strange they sounded. "You never had cotton candy before, Akechi?"  
  
"No... today's the first time I tried some. Actually, it's my first time going to an amusement park." he explained, his expression now strangely difficult to decipher.  
  
"Really, you never went to one before? Not even in your childhood?" Kurusu Akira inquired in disbelief. "Didn't your parents bring you to one at least once–"  
  
He immediately cut himself off, realizing right away he had slipped up, but the damage was already done – Akechi had the look of someone who had just learned of the demise of their entire family. When he answered, he was looking away.  
  
"No... they didn't."  
  
The curve his lips formed couldn't even begin to pass for a convincing smile. It was a sad sight, a complete opposite of the bright smiles he always gave to the cameras. Kurusu Akira's heart tightened, and he cursed himself for being so careless. He knew, of course, of Akechi's past – the detective had shared it with him less than one month ago. As he struggled to figure out how best to phrase his apology, Akechi spoke up, like he wanted to save him from the twinge of guilt digging at his chest.  
  
"This is why I wanted to try every food available here... I have always been told amusement park food is delicious." he explained as the shadow of a slightly wider smile showed on his lips. He then took a tiny bite out of his funnel cake and happily closed his eyes in reaction. "Mm, that tastes just as good as I thought!"  
  
Kurusu Akira could sense the sudden enthusiasm in Akechi's voice was not entirely genuine, but he was glad to see the usual glint in his eyes had returned.  
  
_So that's why you bought all those sweets, Akechi... because you never had them before...  
  
_ Suddenly, he felt very unhappy. There was something poignant about the detective, something he wasn't sure how to explain. It felt wrong, this side of Akechi, especially when Kurusu Akira was so used to the cheerful, serene self he always presented on TV. The melancholy washing over his features clashed so harshly with his usually beaming smiles, it felt like it hardly belonged there. It was difficult to believe this Akechi was the same Akechi that had charmed so many people across Japan, as though Kurusu Akira couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that the brown-haired boy was capable of radiating anything but youthful energy and radiant enthusiasm. The teenager sitting beside him felt like a foreigner, a far cry from the acclaimed, adored idol that was really a detective.  
  
This is why it struck Kurusu Akira as strange that he felt like he knew this foreigner much more than the famous detective. Perhaps he had been mistaken. Perhaps the foreigner was actually the real Akechi Goro, and the celebrity was really an impostor...  
  
He glanced at the brown-haired boy, who was now listlessly nibbling at a piece of cotton candy again. The faraway look in his eyes was enough to tighten the grip around Kurusu Akira's heart a bit more, but the sight helped him finally understand what was so pitiful about Akechi. It was like watching a little child being hit over and over again, only to answer with a bright smile when people asked him if he was alright. Most children would have cried or yelled at their bullies, but some people didn't have this luxury, especially those cursed by fame. Akechi was probably aware that laying bare his real emotions was no longer an option. Crying and yelling would only ruin the reputation he had possibly spent years building up, and so he was left with no choice but to endure it all in silence, without ever letting anybody know about his pain and personal problems. Just like the idols that were expected to always act like the perfect dolls they were, Akechi likely thought he was no longer allowed to show anything but a smile on his face. It wasn't a difficult jump to make.  
... But Akechi was not a doll. He was a man.  
  
"Hey, Akechi..."   
  
His mouth full of cotton candy, the detective looked up at him, apparently intrigued by the serious tone in Kurusu Akira's voice.  
  
"Is there something you'd like to talk abo–"  
  
Suddenly, Kurusu Akira interrupted himself, or rather, something interrupted him. For an unknown reason, his head felt a bit heavy all of a sudden, as though he were wearing a bulky headdress. Akechi's eyes went wide with surprise and it wasn't long before the black-haired boy understood why. Disbelief and astonishment mingled as he finally realized a _bird_ had landed on top of his head, and it seemed to show no sign of wanting to leave what it likely thought was its new home.  
  
"Ah! What the hell!" he cried out as he shook his head vigorously, effectively shooing the bird away. Sighing in relief and readjusting his glasses that had slid down his nose, he ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt at tidying it up, but he quickly figured the bird had likely not made any difference at all – his hair wasn't exactly tidy to begin with.  
  
"Seriously, what the hell was up with that bird... did it think my hair was a nest, or what..." he grumbled, still having trouble believing such a thing really just happened. A sudden realization dawned on him, and it was with some effort that his tone of voice managed to remain natural. "... My hair doesn't look like a nest, right, Akechi?"  
  
The detective didn't answer. What he did instead was just about the last thing Kurusu Akira had expected him to do – he burst into laughter.  
  
"Hey, come on, it wasn't that funny..." the teenager mumbled, torn between annoyance and surprise.   
  
Noticing the grumbly note in his voice, Akechi pressed his hand hard against his mouth, possibly in an attempt to prove that no, he definitely wasn't laughing at all. It did little good.  
  
"I, I'm sorry, it's just... it's just that... the look on your face..." he wheezed between two fits of laughter, clearly unable to form a more coherent sentence. His shoulders were shaking so hard it would have been easy to think he was sobbing, were it not for the hilarity distorting his features.  
  
The sounds coming from him seemed foreign and unusual, but they were also heartwarming. Whatever annoyance Kurusu Akira had gathered melted away and he surprisingly found himself chuckling quietly as well. There was something healing about Akechi's laugh, something that managed to lift some of the weight that had settled on the black-haired boy's heart earlier. Only now did he realize it was the first time he heard Akechi laugh in a genuine and unrestrained way. It was a sound full of happiness, light years away from the polite chuckles he usually let out. Kurusu Akira did his best to ignore the tiny twinge of pain prickling at his heart again.  
  
At last, Akechi calmed down and blurted out apology after apology, overwhelming the other's attempts at telling him he didn't mind. Besides, being used as a bird nest was a small price to pay if it meant bringing a genuine smile to the detective's face, but Kurusu Akira figured this was a thought best kept to himself.  
  
The next moments between the teenagers were peaceful, with no more birds to disturb them. Still sheepish, Akechi insisted on having Kurusu Akira taste everything he bought, but even their combined efforts couldn't overcome the challenge that were the cotton candy, the funnel cake, the candy apple and other various sweets.  
  
"Uh, I don't feel so good..." the detective eventually mumbled weakly, a hand on his stomach. "I think I ate too much..."  
  
"Really...? And to think I wanted to check out the drop tower... don't you think it looks like fun?" Kurusu Akira wondered absent-mindedly.  
  
Akechi avoided answering the question.   
  
"Maybe we should take a walk..." he suggested tentatively, and the black-haired boy shrugged in response. He knew giving up on the drop tower was probably for the best – Akechi really didn't look that good, and Kurusu Akira wasn't in a much better state. His stomach felt like it was about to implode.  
  
"Yeah, let's do that." he nodded, and on those words, he helped Akechi pack his leftovers and it was with some effort that they shoved them inside his plastic bag. The detective pulled his mask back on his face and they left the area, their stomachs heavy and their steps sluggish. They wandered around aimlessly, and no ride whatsoever caught their eye – even the merry-go-round felt like it would be enough to make them throw up.  
  
Soon enough, their legs brought them to a souvenir shop. Judging by the murmur coming from the interior, the place was crowded with mesmerized children and overwhelmed parents.  
  
"Want to check it out?" Kurusu Akira asked, and Akechi nodded in response, his eyes bright. Either it was thanks to their short walk or the sight of the store, but he was looking much better than earlier.   
  
When they stepped through the doors, it was like being in another world.  
  
The first thing that greeted them was countless of displays snaking around the store, the shelves covered in dolls, stuffed animals, action figures and more. They stretched out as far as the eye could see, so much that the two teenagers suddenly felt very, very small. To their right was a large counter dedicated to miscellaneous items such as mugs, pens, notebooks, and even cooking utensils, all of them covered in various mascot designs and childish patterns. The color explosion that was this place felt like a rainbow hitting them head-on, and having one or two more pairs of eyes would definitely be welcome. Akechi looked like a child on Christmas Eve and practically ran off toward one of the alleys, disappearing into the crowd. Surprised, Kurusu Akira called out to him, but there was no answer – the detective likely didn't hear him over the chatter inside the shop. With a shrug, he decided to check out the cooking utensils. They were of surprisingly good quality despite their childish design and he didn't take long to give in and buy an entire set of molds, a pair of oven mitts, and a kitchen timer that looked like a cartoony cat. He had a feeling Sojiro wouldn't really appreciate his purchases, but he figured this was a bridge he would cross when he would come to it.  
  
His plastic bag full and his wallet much lighter than before, he went to look for Akechi. As expected, he was difficult to find among the hundreds of people cluttering the store, but Kurusu Akira eventually spotted a grey hood sticking out from the human sea. The detective was there in front of a shelf dedicated to various costumes and accessories, but judging by the toy sword in his hand, it seemed it was the plastic props that had caught Akechi's eye, not the clothes.  
  
"What's up?" he asked as he approached him, and he didn't fail to notice how Akechi had tensed for some reason.  
  
"Um, nothing much." the other answered, hastily putting the sword back on the shelf. The black-haired boy felt like he was beginning to understand why the detective felt uncomfortable.  
  
"You like swords, Akechi?" Kurusu Akira wondered absent-mindedly. Akechi's silence was an answer on its own, and an idea suddenly came to him. "Because I like them too."  
  
"You do...?" the detective asked, a timid note in his voice that didn't escape the other. In a swift movement, the black-haired boy dropped his plastic bag down to grab a toy sword from the shelf, and his lips curled into a mischievous smile.  
  
"Akechi... Time to say your prayers."   
  
And before the brown-haired boy could react, Kurusu Akira leapt forward toward him, his sword going for the kill...  
... and then he stopped, poking Akechi in the ribs with the tip of the blade.  
  
Akechi didn't look impressed. If anything, he looked nothing short of confused. "... What are you doing?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm challenging you to a duel." the black-haired boy replied as he spinned his sword around his hand, his words sounding extremely serious. "And I'm pretty sure I'm going to win."  
  
Finally, the detective seemed to catch on. The shadow of a smile appeared behind his mask and, after putting his own plastic bag on the floor, he slowly reached for a toy sword. His voice was full of assurance when he spoke. "Really? Because I feel like _I_ am going to win."  
  
"Oh, it's on now!" Kurusu Akira cried out, and he charged at him, unwilling to be so merciful this time.   
  
It turned out Akechi wasn't just a good shot – he was skilled with a sword as well. He blocked all of the teenager's fierce blows, only to retaliate just as furiously. The thuds their swords produced each time they clashed attracted the attraction of awed children and disapproving adults, but neither Kurusu Akira nor Akechi registered them, too busy trying to prove their superiority to the other. The way they were so engrossed in their game made it seem like it wasn't a game at all, but a very serious confrontation instead. Even so, both of them were clearly enjoying themselves. Their friendly battle was starting to drag and yet, none of them showed any sign of fatigue, only amusement.  
  
But then, when Kurusu Akira thought he finally got a grasp of Akechi's pattern and tactic, he was surprised with an unexpected and swift hit that swept his glasses away. The detective froze at once, obviously worried, but the defiant smile Kurusu Akira gave him was enough of a reassurance. Akechi then leapt at him, ready to deliver a blow that was likely intended to be the final one. A miracle happened, however – in an unlucky but amusing twist of fate, he tripped and, eyes opening wide, he instinctively reached for the nearest support he could find before crashing onto the floor – namely, Kurusu Akira's jacket. Needless to say, he dragged him down with him. Akechi landed on his stomach and Kurusu Akira on his tailbone.  
  
After a short moment of daze, the black-haired boy climbed unsteadily to his feet, rubbing a sore spot on his lower back. "Ouch... That really hurt..."  
  
Just when he was about to ask Akechi if he was alright, the detective slowly looked up, his eyes narrowing in pain, and this was enough of an answer. He pulled his mask down and, judging by the dark bruise quickly forming around his chin, it had hit the floor hard. He had been clearly less lucky in his fall. "Ow... I'm sorry, that was my fault..."  
  
His weak tone of voice made Kurusu Akira realize he wasn't in much of a position to complain, not when Akechi was obviously in a pain greater than his. With a faint smile, he reached a hand toward him. "It's okay. Think you can get up?"  
  
Akechi's lips parted ever so slightly, as though he hadn't expected this gesture. His eyes lingered on the black-haired boy's hand, but he didn't take it.  
  
"You know, come to think of it, that was a great display of bringing the enemy down with you. I couldn't have done better." Kurusu Akira complimented humorously, sensing the detective's discomfort.  
  
A chuckle shook the brown-haired boy's body in response and the other couldn't help but smile at the sight – it appeared his joke had managed to loosen him up. But then, just when Akechi looked like he was finally ready to accept his hand, a sudden yell startled the two teenagers, prompting Akechi to leap to his feet on his own and Kurusu Akira to spin around.   
  
"What the hell are you two doing?! Do you think this is a playground?!" a tall, imposing man barked as he quickly made his way toward them, the earth trembling with each of his heavy footsteps. Everything about him, from his outfit to his build, made it clear he was a security guard.  
  
Akechi hastily pulled his mask back up, embarrassment plain on his face. He bowed deeply, not daring to look him in the eye. "We're sorry, we were not think–"  
  
"What's wrong with having fun? Isn't this a toy store?" Kurusu Akira cut off, his expression impassive. "It's not like we hurt anybody or made a mess."  
  
To drive his point home, he gestured toward the shelves, which were indeed not disarrayed in any way. He nonchalantly picked up his toy sword that had dropped onto the floor, along with Akechi's, and put them back where they belonged. "See?"  
  
Apparently, this daring attitude didn't sit well with the guard. By the time the teenagers realized what he was doing, he had already kicked them out of the store, glaring at them like they were dangerous criminals before returning inside.  
  
A long, awkward silence filled the air around them. Unlike Akechi, who was looking tense, Kurusu Akira merely shrugged in response to this harsh treatment. But then, his eyes grew wide – he realized they had left their bags behind, as well as his glasses.  
  
"Wait here, Akechi, I'll go retrieve our–"  
  
"You are really an interesting person."  
  
Kurusu Akira blinked. Akechi's statement had been so sudden and unexpected it took him a few seconds to process it. He had no idea what to say in response and settled for a confused look.  
  
The detective's eyes were serious, but nearly instantaneously softened again. The black-haired boy could tell he was now smiling. "Just as I thought, you are the kind of person that doesn't care what people think of them, right? No matter what they say, you just shrug it off and move on, don't you?"  
  
Kurusu Akira wasn't sure what Akechi was driving at.  
  
"Uh... yeah, you're right." he answered, figuring there was no point in denying what was the truth. "Is it... that obvious?"  
  
"No... it's because I am a great detective." Akechi replied, his eyes bright. "... Just kidding. I figured it out because you didn't apologize to the guard."  
  
"Why would I have apologized? It's not like we were in the wrong." the other reasoned, feeling wary of the detective all of a sudden. "Wait, don't tell me you're going to arrest me for defying authority?"   
  
This last statement had been intended as a joke, but Akechi didn't laugh. His voice was extremely cheerful when he answered, perhaps too much so.  
  
"You might be right, but now he is probably going to see you as nothing but a delinquent." he said, ignoring Kurusu Akira's attempt at humor. "And yet, you don't try and prove him wrong, because you don't care what he might think of you."  
  
Only now did Kurusu Akira notice how forced the chipper expression on the detective's face was. "You don't try to please anyone. You don't care if you are not accepted. You are... always free."  
  
Despite his obvious efforts, Akechi's voice faltered a little at the final word. This is when it clicked – the black-haired boy now understood the implication behind the detective's assessment.  
  
"You say it like you're not free yourself." he pointed out, causing Akechi's eyes to widen. He then let out a chuckle, but avoided replying and looked away.  
  
Of course, Kurusu Akira knew that Akechi actually wasn't free at all, for he had expectations to meet and a reputation to maintain. The entire world had its eyes on the famous detective, scrutinizing and judging every single one of his actions, or so it felt like. It wasn't difficult to understand why Akechi had immediately apologized upon being yelled at – because his status pressured him into doing so, and he couldn't afford to be seen as anything but perfect. But Akechi forgot something.  
  
"After all, to that guy, you probably looked like nothing but a random teenager." Kurusu Akira explained as he gestured toward Akechi's outfit. The detective looked nothing short of confused.  
  
A few seconds passed before he caught on. The relief that settled on his features didn't get past the black-haired boy.  
  
"... You're right, I did probably look like a random teenager to him..." he agreed with a thoughtful look on his face, as though he were wondering how come he didn't realize it sooner.  
  
"Yeah. Nobody will bat an eye if you talk back to a security guard, or if you're yelled at... or if you buy a toy sword." Kurusu Akira said, the corners of his mouth rising into a knowing smile. "Because that's what people expect teenagers to do."  
  
Once again, the detective's eyes widened. It soon became clear to the black-haired boy that there was another thing Akechi had forgotten, but he figured it would be best to keep it to himself.  
  
Suddenly, a wide smile appeared behind Akechi's surgical mask.  
  
"You're right, it isn't unusual for a teenager to be yelled at or do childish things. You know, now that I think about it, I think it is the first time in years someone yelled at me. Well, except for Sae-san." he said, his eyes glinting with something the teenager couldn't put his finger on. "It's a bit weird, being treated like a kid, rather than an adult..."  
  
Kurusu Akira smiled a sad sort of smile, but chose to say nothing. Akechi didn't realize this was the other thing he had forgotten – that he wasn't an adult, but a teenager. It was a bit like watching children playing grown-up, as though they hadn't taken the time to live, skipping teenagehood entirely to find themselves in a world where they didn't belong and didn't fit in despite their attempts at doing so. Akechi was similar – he looked like an adult, he acted like an adult, but he remained a teenager and there was no way around it, no matter how much he tried to find one.  
Yes, Kurusu Akira thought, Akechi was just like a child that grew up too fast.  
  
"I wonder what would have happened if the people watching us had recognized me." the detective rambled on, apparently failing to notice the other was only half-listening to him. "Wait, actually, I'm not sure I want to know..."  
  
He let out a quiet chuckle at those words, but the black-haired boy knew it was a hollow laugh. He was glad he came up with the idea to have Akechi wear a disguise – just like planned, nobody approached him to spit in his face, but only now did Kurusu Akira realize there had been another benefit to his plan. For once, perhaps for the first time in years even, Akechi was free to do whatever he pleased without having to fear the consequences. Right now, he wasn't the charismatic prince that was expected to be perfect in every way. He was just a random, regular teenager who could get away with being one.  
  
"You should wear this disguise more often, Akechi." he suggested absent-mindedly. "This way, you can do whatever you want."  
  
Much to his surprise, the detective didn't seem excited by the prospect. Actually, his face even fell a little. "... I think I'll pass."  
  
"Why?" Kurusu Akira inquired, genuinely curious to know. It seemed obvious to him that Akechi was much happier now that he had found a way to preserve his anonymity.  
  
The brown-haired boy stayed silent for a moment. He looked like he wasn't sure how to phrase what he wanted to say. His eyes were more serious than ever when he eventually spoke. "What's the first thing that comes to your mind when I mention the word apocalypse?"  
  
Kurusu Akira couldn't even begin to pretend he wasn't baffled at how abruptly the detective had changed the subject.  
  
"Uh, the end of the world?" he answered tentatively.  
  
Akechi gave what seemed like an encouraging smile. "Alright, now what do you think the end of the world is about?"  
  
"Uh... everyone dies, nowhere is safe anymore, Earth freezes over, everything is in ruins..."  
  
"Yes, this is how people usually picture the end of the world as." the detective nodded, a hand under his chin. "But for some people, the end of the world might be something even worse than everyone dying, or the planet shutting down..."  
  
"Huh?" Kurusu Akira muttered, now wondering if Akechi wasn't losing it a little.  
  
"Being forgotten by the world. Realizing your existence means nothing to anyone."  
  
Kurusu Akira felt a drop of sweat trickle down his spine. He stared right into Akechi's eyes, which were devoid of any emotion. The detective continued, his voice just as emotionless. "Now this... this might be what the end of the world really is about."  
  
In spite of the warm weather, the black-haired felt extremely cold all of a sudden. A shiver ran down his entire body.   
  
"This is why I won't wear this disguise again. Today was... just an exception."  
  
Akechi's eyes were back to being two perfect crescents. Yet, Kurusu Akira didn't fail to notice his expression was resigned, rather than entirely happy.  
  
A long silence settled around them, heavy like a blanket. The black-haired boy didn't know what to say in response. All he found to reply was...  
  
"... In that case, let's make the most of today while we can."   
  
Akechi looked at him for a few seconds, and then smiled. "Yes, let's!"  
  
For a moment, Kurusu Akira stayed silent and observed the detective, who now seemed as cheerful as ever. Finding some comfort in Akechi's smiling eyes, the black-haired boy did his best to ignore how heavy his heart felt and opened his mouth to wonder what they should do next, when he suddenly remembered he still hadn't retrieved their belongings.  
  
"Ah yeah, we left our bags inside the shop. I'll be right back." he said, and on those words, he left the detective alone and jogged inside the store to pick up the two bags off the floor, as well as his glasses that were thankfully unscathed. He mechanically put them on, barely aware of what his body was doing, too busy pondering what Akechi just told him.  
  
Kurusu Akira thought he had a firm understanding of how the brown-haired boy's mind worked, but he was beginning to believe he might need to think again. Perhaps he had been completely mistaken when he figured Akechi wanted to escape from his status as a celebrity. The detective knew he was being shackled by his popularity, there was no denying it, and yet, it seemed he didn't mind, much to Kurusu Akira's surprise. Being forgotten... being insignificant... was that what Akechi really feared? In that case, it wasn't difficult to understand why he was unwilling to wear his disguise again – because it would make him a _nobody_ , and only now did Kurusu Akira realize Akechi wanted to avoid this at all costs, no matter how restraining stardom was. He had chosen fame over freedom, and the black-haired boy wasn't sure he understood the reasons for Akechi to be so desperate. He decided not to press him for answers, however – he would rather wait for the detective to bring up the topic himself, even if he had a feeling the chances Akechi did so were close to none.  
  
Feeling a bit disheartened all of sudden, Kurusu Akira spun around and quickly headed back outside. The smile that Akechi greeted him with extended to his eyes and he gratefully took his bag from the black-haired boy's hand.   
  
"Let's get going." Kurusu Akira declared, and they resumed their exploration of the park. After a short walk, they came across a funhouse that seemed entertaining enough, but they quickly realized they might need to reevaluate this assessment when they noticed how the people navigating the glass maze looked more like they were one step away from a nervous breakdown rather than enjoying themselves. A middle-aged and clearly unamused man suddenly crashed into a wall, and while the teenagers couldn't hear him, the way he opened his mouth to roar what was likely a flood of curses was enough for them to decide that the funhouse actually didn't look like so much fun.  
  
Eventually, they found themselves near the entrance of a huge building. A quick glimpse of the interior was more than enough for them to realize what this place was.  
  
"An arcade..." Kurusu Akira identified. "Let's take a look."  
  
The way Akechi nodded listlessly made it clear it was a nod of politeness rather than genuine enthusiasm, but he complied without a word and followed the black-haired boy inside. Just like the souvenir shop, the arcade was crowded. It was a maze of machines and video games, their colorful lights looking all the brighter in the dimness of the room, and children like adults were enjoying themselves in that place that seemed almost like a paradise on Earth. Hundreds of people had gathered around the thousands of screens, hypnotized by the bright lights they emitted. There was something about this fun but peculiar atmosphere that was reminiscent of a casino.  
  
While Akechi didn't look out of place thanks to his outfit, his hesitant behavior certainly seemed to suggest otherwise.  
  
"You don't like video games, Akechi?" the black-haired boy asked distractedly, busy scanning his surroundings.  
  
"Well, it's not like I dislike them... but I am not very good at them..." the other explained a bit sheepishly as he pulled his mask down his chin, probably figuring people were too engrossed in the games to pay him attention.  
  
"You don't need to be good at video games to enjoy yourself." Kurusu Akira reasoned patiently, and gestured toward a machine that had caught his eye. "Let's check this one out!"  
  
He eagerly jogged toward the machine, dropped his bag to the floor, and inserted a coin into the slot. It was a fighting game he was already familiar with, but it wasn't because he wanted to have an advantage over Akechi that he had picked it. He figured fighting games were accessible enough even for beginners, and he wasted no time in explaining the detective why.  
  
"Fighting games are easy. All you have to do is mash the buttons and you win." he said distractedly, selecting the "2 players" option on the menu.  
  
The detective didn't seem especially convinced, but still nodded silently and took place beside him, leaving his bag at his feet. It soon became clear to Kurusu Akira that he wasn't lying when he said he was not very good at video games – Akechi looked for all the world like he had no idea what he was doing.  
  
"How do I guard? Wait, how did you do that? Can I do it too?" he inquired, his eyes wide with surprise, but also with something else – excitement.   
  
Kurusu Akira explained to him how to do a complicated but rewarding combo, and it was with some effort that Akechi managed to replicate the process. It wasn't enough for him to win the round, but judging by the glint in his eyes, he seemed satisfied enough with pulling it off. At this sight, Kurusu Akira couldn't help giving him a brief smile, but Akechi didn't notice, his attention monopolized by the game.  
  
Even though the detective was now taking the game extremely seriously, it appeared mashing the buttons did him little good. Taking pity on him, Kurusu Akira tried to lose the second round on purpose without being too obvious, but it was almost as though Akechi was hitting himself. In the end, the black-haired boy won the match, but he couldn't call it a victory – there wasn't much merit in destroying a complete beginner. No, to Kurusu Akira, the real victory was the smile spreading on Akechi's face – in spite of his earlier hesitation, in spite of his defeat, he clearly had fun, and that was something to be happy about. Although the brown-haired boy did look a little disappointed as well...  
  
"I didn't know fighting games could be that intense..." he said a bit wearily, as if the game had drained his energy away. "Do you play them everyday?"   
  
"Not everyday, but... maybe more often than I should, yeah." Kurusu Akira admitted, grinning at him sheepishly.  
  
"Hey, this isn't fair." Akechi mumbled in response, a sulky note in his voice that reminded the black-haired boy of a pouty child. "How can I have a chance to beat you if you pick games that you already master while I have never played them?"  
  
Kurusu Akira gave him a curious look. He hadn't expected Akechi to be so competitive. But he had to admit the detective had a point.  
  
"Heh, you're right. I'm sorry." he soothed, figuring it wasn't worth explaining he hadn't been looking for an easy victory.  
  
He swept his eyes across the room, and then smiled as they stopped on a particular game machine. "You want a fair match, Akechi? Then how about a game none of us ever played?"  
  
Akechi's gaze followed what Kurusu Akira was pointing at, only for him to let out a small exclamation of surprise. "Is that... a dancing game?... Ah!"  
  
The black-haired boy could sense very round, very confused eyes on him, but he cared little. He dragged Akechi to the dance platform and inserted a coin into the slot, prompting the game to unlock and the screen to display a list of tracks sorted by difficulty. Kurusu Akira lingered on the easiest one – only to skip a dozen tracks and select one that, judging by the five stars lined up next to the title, would give them hell. While he had absolutely no experience in dancing, the black-haired boy still grinned in anticipation, hoping to be worthy of the challenge.  
  
"H-Hey! What am I supposed to do?" Akechi cried out as music started blaring through the huge speakers, but he didn't need Kurusu Akira to explain – he looked back and forth, from the arrows on the screen to the ones at his feet, and appeared to catch on.  
  
The song lasted longer than expected, but none of the teenagers showed any sign of weariness. It was also intense, so intense that the black-haired boy barely paid attention to Akechi, too busy trying to hit as many notes as possible. He could feel sweat starting to bead on his forehead and back – the proof he was doing his best. Clumsy though his dancing was, he was rather proud of the score showing on the screen once the song ended. That is, until he finally took a look at Akechi's own score, which was more than a thousand points higher than his.  
  
"What the... how did you do that?" Kurusu Akira asked in disbelief, so astonished he didn't realize the way his mouth was wide open made him look amusingly like a confused fish.  
  
Akechi gave him a puzzled look, which eventually turned into a sheepish smile. But as he was about to reply, another track started automatically – a bonus song, and the detective immediately redirected his attention to it. Kurusu Akira followed suit, but while his previous performance was acceptable enough, the second one was only subpar at best, for he was too busy glancing at Akechi every now and then.  
  
It didn't take him long to understand why the brown-haired boy was beating him hands down. Akechi was leaping and hopping around vigorously like an excited rabbit, his feet stomping hard on the dance platform in rhythm with the music, but what struck Kurusu Akira the most was how effortless it all seemed to him – no matter how complicated the series of arrows showing on the screen were, he hit them all with ease, as if he had done this his entire life. The beaming smile brightening his face cemented the thought in the black-haired boy's mind – Akechi was having the time of his life, no doubt.  
  
Needless to say, Kurusu Akira was utterly destroyed during this round again, but he was too baffled – and exhausted – to brood over his defeat. Besides, it was difficult to sulk at Akechi when he was looking so blissful, in spite of the tiredness showing in his eyes and the beads of sweat on his skin. Some strands of his hair were sticking to the sides of his face and his forehead, but he hardly seemed to care.  
  
"Seriously, how did you do that?" Kurusu Akira couldn't help but ask again once he finally caught his breath. "Have you taken dance lessons before?"  
  
"No... never." Akechi answered, looking a bit embarrassed all of a sudden. "I admit I am a bit surprised myself... It felt almost as though my body was moving on its own..."  
  
Kurusu Akira brought a hand under his chin, pondering those words. "Huh, I guess you have a gift for dancing then."  
  
A short silence settled around them before he spoke again.  
  
"Just like you seem to have a gift for shooting, now that I think about it." he added absent-mindedly, missing the way Akechi tensed up all of a sudden. "That was seriously amazing, the way you gathered all those points so easily. And the look on that guy's face... Did you see how his eyes were bulging out? Heh, but I bet I was looking just the same as him. It was the first time I saw someone being so skilled with a gun."  
  
"You are exaggerating..." Akechi said a bit too fast, letting out a chuckle that didn't manage to conceal his nervousness. "It was just... beginner's luck."  
  
Sensing his discomfort, the black-haired boy told himself it was probably best not to press the issue, although a curious part of him was extremely eager to do so anyway. It was at that moment that Akechi decided to change the subject.  
  
"What next?" he asked, his smile a little awkward. "You won the fighting game and I won the dancing game, we need a third game to break the tie."  
  
"How about leaving it at that?" Kurusu Akira replied at once, his eyes stopping on another game machine. "I'm okay with a tie. It means we are equally good, you know?"  
  
Akechi blinked in surprise. Clearly, he hadn't thought of that. "I suppose you're right, but–"  
  
"Games are not just about competing with each other." the black-haired boy interrupted as he began dragging the detective to the game he wanted to try. "We can play co-op, too."  
  
"Co-op?" Akechi repeated while tilting his head to the side, as if he had never heard this word before.  
  
Kurusu Akira merely gestured toward the game machine in response. While Akechi claimed he wasn't good at video games, the black-haired boy knew there was one genre he was likely to excel at, and it was with enthusiasm that he told the detective to take a seat inside a sort of booth whose interior mimicked the inside of a SUV. Kurusu Akira sat down beside him and reached for a plastic gun connected to the main board.  
  
"This is a rail shooter." he explained while inserting a coin into the slot. "The camera moves on its own and we have to repel all the dinosaurs before they can reach us."   
  
"Um, alright." Akechi said a bit hesitantly, following the black-haired boy's example and reaching for the second plastic gun. "I hope I won't slow you down..."  
  
It quickly turned out his concern was unjustified – the game posed absolutely no challenge. The more progress they made through the first level, the brighter Akechi's eyes were.  
  
"Watch out, there's a velociraptor chasing us!" Kurusu Akira cried out, engrossed in the game just like Akechi was. "Hey, nice shot!"  
  
The detective, who looked rather proud of himself for shooting the dinosaur down as soon as it appeared, gave him a brief smile and then immediately redirected his attention to the game again. The screen was moving fast – they were supposed to be inside a Jeep driving through the jungle, away from a horde of dinosaurs chasing them. There was something quite thrilling about this scenario, video game or not. Soon enough, they reached the second level, which was a walk in the park. Until...  
  
"Ah! The T-rex!" Kurusu Akira exclaimed upon hearing a familiar, dreadful roar in the distance.  
  
"Where?!" Akechi cried out, his eyes darting everywhere on the screen, trying to catch a glimpse of the formidable monster.  
  
"You'll know when you see it." the black-haired boy replied extremely seriously, as though they were really inside the car and fighting for their lives. "I hope we'll have enough ammo to kill it, because if we don't, we're gonna end up being dinosaur food."  
  
A defiant glint flashed in Akechi's eyes – clearly, he was eager to prove he wasn't dinosaur food – and he quickly cycled through his arsenal. He settled for the grenade launcher and gave Kurusu Akira a knowing look, who answered with a mischievous smile.  
  
No sooner had they completed their preparations than the T-rex showed up, its roar resonating like a blast inside the small booth. It quickly spotted the two teenagers and wasted no time in giving chase, only to end up riddled with bullets. Kurusu Akira unloaded his entire magazine point-blank while Akechi shot grenade after grenade, each of them landing effortlessly on the dinosaur and crippling it harshly. In a desperate attempt at retaliating, the T-rex, now visibly weakened, lunged forward and managed to chomp at the screen, tearing away at the teenagers' life bar.  
  
"Uh oh, the car got hit!" Kurusu Akira shouted, his gun leaping like his life depended on it. "We're slowing down!"  
  
"And I have no ammo left!" Akechi added desperately as he cycled through his weapons again, but his eyes nearly instantaneously opened wide. "Ah, the TNT! Shoot it!"  
  
The black-haired boy's gaze followed Akechi's finger and stopped on a red barrel that was practically screaming to be shot down. Not taking time to think, he aimed at it and pressed the trigger, his final bullet hitting the mark and causing a huge explosion that shook the screen. The thick smoke clouding it eventually cleared, leaving behind an extremely satisfying scene – a dead T-rex, and as a result two weary, but exuberant teenagers.  
  
"Yeah, we did it! Awesome!" Kurusu Akira exulted, raising the palm of his hand for Akechi to high-five it – only to glance at him in confusion upon noticing the detective looked entirely lost, as if he had no idea what he was supposed to do. But his hesitation lasted only a moment, and seconds later, he clapped his hand against Kurusu Akira's, a beaming smile on his face.  
  
"That was amazing." he said in delight, but his expression quickly changed when his eyes returned to the screen. "Ah... what?"  
  
A quick glance at the screen was enough for Kurusu Akira to understand why Akechi was looking so puzzled all of a sudden. Two words were blinking on the screen, so huge they practically covered the entire space of the TV. They read "Game over."  
  
It immediately clicked – so quick had they been to celebrate their victory that none of them had noticed the level didn't end just yet. Some random dinosaur probably took advantage of their distraction to make small work of their life bar.  
  
"What the hell!" Kurusu Akira roared, outraged that victory could have slipped through their fingers in such a stupid way. The words "Insert coin to continue" suddenly appeared on the screen and he angrily obliged.  
  
While Akechi clearly shared his frustration, he still managed to keep a cooler head. "It's fine, we will beat it again in no time–"  
  
"No way!" the black-haired boy suddenly yelled, effectively cutting the other off.  
  
The detective's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't need to ask what had prompted this sudden shout – he figured it out by himself. The level had restarted, but without restoring their inventory to its original state. Essentially, they had absolutely no ammunition left, making it impossible to complete the level.  
  
"Now that's a low blow..." Akechi muttered as he risked a glance at Kurusu Akira, who looked nothing short of furious.  
  
"The game literally swindled me out of 100 yen!" he shouted, hissing at the screen like a wild cat. "If I'd known it wouldn't give us our ammo back, I would have reset the entire game!"  
  
Too exasperated to notice the amused smile on Akechi's lips, the black-haired boy quickly decided he wasn't in much of a mood to play video games anymore, and abruptly took out the map of the park.  
  
"Let's see... it's getting late, so how about one last ride before we leave?" he muttered, glancing at the clock inside the huge room. "Or would you rather go to the movies? They have a movie theater too."  
  
"Sure, a movie sounds good." Akechi replied in a gentle tone of voice, and on those words, they left the arcade and started heading toward the movie theater. That is, until Kurusu Akira realized–  
  
"Crap! We forgot the bags again!"  
  
The brown-haired boy could only chuckle in amusement as Kurusu Akira spun around and dashed inside the building. When he came back, Akechi was wearing his mask again.  
  
"Okay, let's go." the black-haired boy declared casually, as if nothing happened. "By the way, the pamphlet says they are screening an action movie this month... is it okay with you? Won't you get bored?"  
  
"Not at all. I like action movies." Akechi assured, and Kurusu Akira couldn't help but feel relieved. Ten minutes later, they were sitting comfortably inside the movie theater, along with a sea of people whose chatter immediately died down once the movie started. While the plot couldn't be any more unoriginal, the amazing action scenes made up for it. Kurusu Akira could feel his heart pounding in his chest as the credits rolled.  
  
"Man, that was intense. I loved that scene where the hero escaped from the bad guys by sliding his motorbike right under the train. I was sure he wouldn't make it." he marvelled, stars in his eyes. "What was your favorite scene, Akechi?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow at the detective's silence, he finally directed his entire attention to him. "Akechi?"  
  
It soon became clear that Akechi probably didn't like action movies as much as he claimed he did. If he really did, he wouldn't have fallen asleep in his seat, no matter how tired he was – the movie was too action-packed to be boring. Kurusu Akira blinked at him several times, and then couldn't help but smile in amusement.  
  
"Hey, Akechi... wake up." he whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder and shaking him gently.  
  
"... Huh?" the detective eventually mumbled, eyes fluttering open. Several seconds passed before he suddenly straightened up. "Ah! The movie..."  
  
"It wasn't very good." Kurusu Akira lied with a grin, sensing the blush behind Akechi's mask. "I even fell asleep at one point."  
  
"Ah..." was all the brown-haired boy found to say, clearly embarrassed. The other gave him a reassuring smile and checked the time on his phone.  
  
"It's getting really late. I didn't think the movie would be that long... how about going home?" he suggested, and after a silent nod from Akechi, they left the amusement park and headed to the subway station. The trains were rather empty, and the teenagers got themselves two seats in the middle of the car.  
  
Kurusu Akira was in the mood for small talk, but quickly discarded the idea upon realizing the detective had fallen asleep again. He didn't have the heart to wake him up – clearly, Akechi needed some rest – and ended up merely observing him instead. Even behind the surgical mask, the brown-haired boy's face was looking peaceful, and there was something both hypnotic and soothing about the gentle rising and falling of his chest. The plastic bag containing his food was sitting on his lap, and Kurusu Akira wondered absent-mindedly how long it would take for the detective to finish all those sweets. Rays of light flashed on Akechi's back and hood each time the setting sun peeked through the buildings as the subway went on its way. The black-haired boy wasn't sure why, but the sight felt somewhat nostalgic to him. It felt happy... but it also felt sad.  
  
A sudden buzz dragged him out of his contemplation, and it wasn't coming from his pocket, but from Akechi's. The detective didn't respond to the sound, his sleep apparently too deep to be disturbed so easily. Kurusu Akira hesitated for a few moments. He was certain the brown-haired boy just received a message, and he felt like he already knew its content, but he also knew he shouldn't pry.  
  
The detective stirred weakly in his sleep, and Kurusu Akira felt his heart tighten in his chest. He couldn't shake off the picture of an exhausted Akechi being woken up every twenty minutes at night by the sound of a persistent buzz, and then sigh in weariness upon realizing someone had sent him yet another hateful message. It was with an even more intense ache in his heart that Kurusu Akira realized Akechi actually couldn't turn off his phone at night – his job as a detective likely required him to be reachable at any moment. The pity filling his mind eventually took control of his arm, and he reached for Akechi's phone almost despite himself, sliding it out of his pocket as gently as possible. The brown-haired boy didn't react at all, prompting Kurusu Akira to let out a small sigh of relief, and then check his message history. As expected, the newest one was full of spite.  
  
The teenager frowned and, before he had time to think, found himself already pressing the "Delete" button. He knew he was invading Akechi's privacy, he knew he shouldn't intervene in matters that didn't involve him, but the stubborn sense of justice ingrained in his brain overpowered any feeling of guilt, and only grew more outraged as he noticed there were more than fifty messages Akechi had yet to open. All of them had been sent during those past hours they spent together, and sure enough, their content was the same – a flood of insults and threats. The frown on Kurusu Akira's face deepened and he hastily deleted them all, telling himself Akechi could really be cut some slack right now.  
  
As he skimmed through the messages one last time to make sure he didn't miss anything, one particular message log caught his eye. The words "Phantom Thieves" could be read on the preview of the newest message. Kurusu Akira glanced at Akechi in hesitation, but the way he was still soundly asleep sent a shot of boldness through his veins, and he opened the message log. The sender was unnamed – where their name should be, there was only their phone number. It struck the black-haired boy as strange that the conversation between this person and Akechi was entirely one-sided. While he didn't pay too much attention to the messages themselves, it was impossible to miss that Akechi had never replied to any of them, and Kurusu Akira wasn't really sure what to make of that.  
  
His gaze stopped on the newest message, the one that had caught his attention. It had been apparently sent this morning, just before Akechi came to Leblanc. It read...  
  
"I saw the report on the Phantom Thieves' latest move. Come to my office tonight at 10 pm. I want to hear about the progress you made since the last time we met."  
  
Kurusu Akira read the message once, then twice. He wasn't sure why, but a tiny voice within himself told him this message was important. But before he could begin to ask himself in what way it was, Akechi suddenly stirred again, effectively bringing the black-haired boy back to reality. Not daring to push his luck any further, Kurusu Akira carefully tucked the phone back into Akechi's pocket and then stared off into the distance, a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
_"We are arriving at Shibuya Station. Shibuya Station."_ a feminine voice announced a short while later, her robotic tone echoing through the entire subway car. As if on cue, Akechi looked up, groggy and looking a bit confused.  
  
"Oh right, this is your station." Kurusu Akira realized, his voice gentle. "I had fun today. See you later, Akechi."  
  
The detective didn't really look like he had registered his words. He waved at him drowsily and hobbled out of the car, clearly still half-asleep, and disappeared among the crowd. It was a wonder he didn't collide with a commuter.  
  
Kurusu Akira's gaze lingered on the subway doors for a while even though Akechi was now long gone. He eventually looked away, until he found himself staring at the plush toy tucked between his chest and his jacket. He would need to find the perfect spot for it, a spot where he could always see it no matter where he stood. Telling himself he would figure it out at home, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, silently enjoying the gentle rocking of the train as his thoughts returned to Akechi, giving birth to a faint ray of joy filling his heart, along with a hint of sadness he couldn't explain.  
  
Meanwhile, miles away from the black-haired boy, a very groggy Akechi Goro absent-mindedly removed his surgical mask and collapsed on his bed, immediately drifting off to a deep slumber. He woke up three hours later, not feeling completely rested, but still energized enough to keep his eyelids open. As he stretched his arms, it was then that he realized he forgot to give his hoodie back to Kurusu Akira. He blinked once then twice, a bit confused, and then couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I had fun too..." he muttered to himself, his voice little above a whisper.  
  
Akechi Goro removed the hoodie and made for the bathroom, put it in the sink and proceeded to wash it as gently as possible. A flood of bubbles filled the water and then gargled down the pipes as he hung the hoodie inside his shower. The task complete, he freshened up and left his apartment – he was expected.  
  
"... That is all." he said forty-five minutes later, his voice firm and his back straight in spite of Shidou Masayoshi's piercing stare burning into him.  
  
"I see. This is interesting information... I am sure I can find some good use for it." Shidou nodded thoughtfully as he relaxed in his chair. "Good work, Akechi. You are free to go."  
  
Akechi Goro bowed deeply in respect and then turned around to make for the exit, but as he was about to pull the door open, Shidou's voice called out to him, prompting the teenager to look over his shoulder at him.  
  
"Before I forget, have you made any progress regarding the identities of the Phantom Thieves? Do you have names?" he inquired imperiously, a light flare streaking his glasses as he straightened up on his chair.  
  
The answer to that was easy, but Akechi Goro didn't immediately reply. Shidou would surely be extremely happy if he were to tell him what he knew. Perhaps he would even stand up and pat his subordinate on the head for a job well done. Perhaps he would almost act like a father, and perhaps Akechi Goro could feel this intoxicating feeling of rapture rushing through his veins again in reaction – this feeling that acted almost like a drug, dangerous, but life-saving as well.  
  
It was with the vivid image of a certain black-haired boy floating in his head that Akechi Goro gave his answer.  
  
"No... none whatsoever." he simply said, the shadow of an apologetic smile showing on his lips. Shidou grunted in response, but chose not to make any comments, and one subway ride later punctuated by people giving him dirty looks, Akechi Goro was back at home.  
  
The young man made for the bathroom and retrieved the hoodie. It was now dry and a pleasant, soft smell of soap wafted from it. Akechi Goro neatly folded it and put it on a spot where he would be sure he wouldn't forget about it – his desk. As he prepared himself to go to bed, he found himself staring at the article of clothing again, and a tiny smile brightened his face. Kurusu Akira probably had no idea how precious this hoodie had been to Akechi Goro. He was truly grateful for the black-haired boy's initiative, and felt a bit disheartened not knowing how to return the favor. This disguise had been a way for him to finally breathe, an escape route, a path to freedom.  
  
Yes, Akechi Goro thought, today had been his very first day of freedom – and would also be his last. Grateful though he was, he wasn't lying when he told Kurusu Akira he wouldn't wear this disguise ever again, because this simple hoodie was what separated Akechi Goro, a random, ordinary teenager, from Akechi Goro, a celebrity recognized by the entire nation. Sacrificing freedom was a small price to pay if it meant being looked at, being talked about, and being loved. Nobodies couldn't ever be loved, he figured – how could they, if the world wasn't even aware of their existence?  
  
It was with this thought that Akechi Goro fell asleep. A beaming sun greeted him eight hours later, but it was a buzz coming from his phone that woke him up. Already aware of what the message would read, he checked it out anyway, and his hunch was correct. It was yet another threatening message, prompting the teenager to let out a long, weary sigh, and then delete it. Depressing though those messages were, he forced himself to take them in stride, because he knew it was only a matter of time before his popularity skyrocketed again. He would need to thank the Phantom Thieves for that.  
  
Today was a particularly bright day. For the rest of the world, it would be an ordinary day, fitting for their ordinary lives. But for Akechi Goro, the single ordinary day of his life already belonged to the past. Today would be an unordinary day – exactly like his entire life had always been. And yet, unordinary though it would be, today would be just like any other day for him, a normal day in the life of an abnormal boy. His sight lingered on his hands before he finally got out of bed.  
  
... And so this day began.


End file.
